1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a precision device for use by silversmiths and hobbyists, and particularly to a portable tool for crimping a metal strip. More particularly, the invention relates to an extremely simple and portable device having a pair of hand rotated knobs with meshing gears between which a metal strip is fed for decoratively crimping the strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been devised for forming crimps or corrugations in metal strips for a variety of uses by passing the strip material between meshing gears, whereupon the gear teeth form the alternating series of waves and grooves in the metal. Most of these devices are large, bulky equipment having handcrank or motor-operated gears, requiring the equipment to be mounted on a workbench or another piece of equipment. Such equipment is relatively expensive to the amateur silversmith or part time hobbyist.
A variety of uses have been found by silversmiths and hobbyists for crimped relatively narrow strips of thin gauge metal, such as silver, brass and copper, generally in the range of 30 to 24 gauge, for various jewelry creations and crafts. Such zig-zag or sawtooth design strips are used to form an attractive trim for rings, pendants, bolo ties, etc.
Thus, the need has developed for a relatively inexpensive crimping tool for use by amateur silversmiths and hobbyists for creating such attractive, professional appearing crimped strips for use in their creations, not attainable by large industrial-type crimping devices. Furthermore, most known crimping devices do not provide means for easily adjusting the depth of the crimp formed by the meshing gears or to permit various metal thicknesses and corresponding crimp depths to be used and achieved.